Goodie Goodie FakeShoes
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: For Part 8 of the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme on LJ. Mimi could certainly respect that.


**Author's Notes: **This is my first Phoenix Wright fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing, by the way. Don't forget to review.

**Goodie Goodie Fake-Shoes  
**By LilyChan

Prison was not as exciting as the movies made them out to be. It wasn't actually that bad. Just... extremely boring.

Mimi Miney sighed as she finished chiseling out the mark out of the shank she had made prior to, let's see, a month ago since being inside of the Detention Center. She sighed. Indeed, she missed her younger sister, Ini, but at times - she enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"U-um, excuse me?" asked a tiny voice. She shifted her attention away from her precious corner to a new face. She had a hand covering her face and she seemed to be blushing in front of her. The ex-nurse always had a hunch her sister was popular with both sexes.

Thinking quickly, Mimi "switched" to Ini's personality and acted shocked.

"Like, yes?" she asked. "Like, what do you want? Like, are you a new guard or something?"

The girl before her shook her head. "N-no. I'm t-the new inmate. P-prison is so scary!" she responded. She looked like she was about to cry.

_Great, just what I need!_ Mimi thought. _Another one of these airheads._ "I knooow! It's, like, so dreary and, like, so scary! I don't know, like, how long I'm supposed to be here! They, like, never said anything! Like, they just assumed that I, like, knew or something. I don't know what the fuss was all about..."

By now the other red-head started to cry. Since Ini was always the kind, gentle one who would often go to people whenever they were sad (whether they wanted her around or not) to try to comfort them.

She went over to where the younger girl was and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Like, there, there..." she said. Mimi inwardly cringed at her so-called behavior. "Things will, like, turn out all right! They may seem scary but if just put a smile on your pretty face, then, like, things will turn out better!"

The girl smiled, whether it was sincere or not, it was hard to tell. "T-thank you. W-why are you here anyway? You seem so nice."

Mimi let go and strategically placed her hand on her head, much like her sister would do. "Hmm. I don't really, like, recall right now... But, like, I think I supposedly killed some doctor or something like that!" She tagged a series of giggles at the end. "What did you do to come here? Like, you seem so nice too! I don't know why people want to put nice people in a, like, horrible place like this..."

The woman smiled gently at the confused girl and simply replied, "I killed someone."

While Mimi killed Doctor Grey in cold blood, she did it to protect her identity and what really happened that fateful night. She was ashamed, sure, but she wouldn't pleasantly smile and drop a bombshell just like that.

"Like, oh my gosh! Why?"

"He was getting in the way," the girl responded. She laughed a small laugh. "He was about to reveal my secret to my next victim. Wouldn't you agree about taking those kinds of measures, Mimi Miney?"

Almost immediately, Mimi dropped her charade. She hated it when people found out her true self.

"What do you mean by that?" she said coldly.

"I read all about it in the papers and watched it on the news. Don't think that something as scandalous as that would go unnoticed."

She didn't have a response to that. Instead she glared at her. "Then why did you --"

"I know how annoying sisters can be. Trust me. I only acted like my own in order to get respect," she said as she tossed her hair back every so often. Even though she wore the dingy orange assigned jumpsuit with numbers on it, she had a sense of elegance about her. Mimi could certainly respect that.

It didn't take long for the two girls to become close. Often they would make fun of their sisters and the man who put them behind bars.

"Like, oh my gosh, Iris, did you and Feenie actually... like you know, do it?"

Dahlia laughed just like Iris would if she were embarrassed. "Oh dear me, no! I'm too pure for that sort of thing!"

"Ohhh my goooooooosh!"

The two women erupted into laughter in the cramped space. Some of the other inmates yelled at them to be quiet but they merely laughed louder.

Soon a guard passed by and the two "switched" to a lesser exaggerated of their sisters.

"I'm, like, so hungry... I don't know when, like, that time when we all eat and stuff? I don't know what it's called..."

"It's called dinner."

Mimi giggled obnoxiously, "Like, oh my gosh! You're so right!"

The guard rolled his eyes and wandered aimlessly around the halls. The two glanced at each other and laughed at their antics.


End file.
